gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
GTA Vice City párbeszédek
thumb Grand Theft Auto: Vice City NPC karaktereinek, járőkelőinek, bandáinak szövegei. Rendfenntartók Partiőrség *Stop, right this second! *Hey prick, stop your boat! *Where are the cops? *You are violating regulations! *Stop! *Stop that boat immediately! *There he is, on the boat, stop it! *You, though guy, stop your vehicle! *VCPD Guards, stop right know! *I'll shoot! *You are under arrest pal! *Asshole, stop that damn boat, you are breaking the law! *Boats in range, stop or I will shoot. *You're under arrest on suspicious business! HRendőrségi helikopter *You're completely surrounded! *You had your last chance! *This is the VCPD, put your guns down! *There he is, take him out! *There he is, over there! *There he is, suspecting range. *This is VCPD, stop right now! *This is VCPD, you are under arrest! *Hey! He is not stopping, shoot him! *Backup! *We see you asshole! VCPD tisztek *Show me some ID. *I may have to hurt you. *I'm trained! *Police business, move please! *Stop! *Hope for your sake that I don't catch you! *I'm an officer of the law, stop! *You're under arrest. *This is cop business sir. *Come on wise guy give it a shot. *We have you surrounded! *We have you surrounded asshole. *Get him! *Take him out! *We have you fully surrounded criminal. *Cover me, I don't wanna die. *Come on hit me, I wanna retire! *I'm retiring soon cover me! *Don't make me angry! *Dangerous driving is a crime! *I see you over there. *You're breaking the law! *I want ten minutes alone with this asshole. *I hope you like prison food. *Your going nowhere. *Call your lawyer! *Don't move a muscle chump. *Don't move a muscle! *Stay right there tough guy! *Hope you have a good lawyer punk. *Headshot. *Show me your money. *Not so big now mister. *I got him. *Hey get back here! *He's mine! *I see him. *Nothing, its only a scratch. *Get me back out there. *My first day on the job and this happens. *Uh, can I retire now? Fő karakterek Ken Rosenberg *Tommy Vercetti is an innocent man! *Officer, do you really think my client was capable of that? *Tommy Vercetti walks right here, or we sue for defamation. *My client wasn't even in town today, and you know it. *Of course he looks like a suspect, that don't make him guilty, you look like an idiot, that doesn't mean you're one. *Vercetti walks right now or there's going to be hell to pay. *Tommy Vercetti is a kind of man, a generous man, a civic minded man, but he does not appreciate being called a killer officer. *Come on officer, Tommy Vercetti wasn't even in Vice City on the day in question. *Tommy Vercetti doesn't even own a gun, how could he do that, now let him go. *You know and I know Tommy Vercetti never did that. *Vercetti walks or you can kiss your promotion, goodbye pal. *Oh sure he was there, but that hardly means he did it. *Vercetti walks right now! Bail or I sue. *You wouldn't know the truth if you found it banging your wife, now shut up and release my client... and your wife's not that great. *Oh really, cuz you saw it, it must have happened oh ho ho what a load of crap and you know it! *Come on officer, officer! What, are you drinking on the job? *Get sergeant Palanzki down here, that chump owes me a favor. *My client is a very important man, and he won't respond kindly to these revolting accusations. *All you evidence is circumstantial bullshit and you know it. *We're trying to prepare a legal case officer not swing around accusations like a preapeck dodo. *You think your opinion is important here !? We're talking about a man's freedom! *Don't make me get irritated with you officer, you can not substantiate your claims in any way shape or form, Vercetti walks! *These charges, they ain't worth the paper they're written on and you know it. *You have no grounds for refusing bails right now. *My client is innocent! *You think that is going to stand up in the court? *Come'on, he's an innocent man, officer! *If i have to make a claim against the police department for this outrage, I will. Munkásosztály Építőmunkás *Off the road! Move that piece, step out, dumb ass! *This traffic sucks! *Kill this guy! *Why you don't keep moving? *Get out the way. *I got the death bread, you lose! *Think about it, dickhead! *Freaking wise guy! *Do you want to get murdered? *I'll erase you from existence! *I can't feel my legs! *Bam! That was a good one! *Ruhrrr, ruhrrr. ruhrr!!! *I feel like killing someone! *You dick! *He turns him alive to the soul! *Construction business saves from whips! *Prick, what the hell you doing? *Ah! Get that clown! *Nice ass, baby! *Come on you prick, you're dead! *That guy got a gun! *Someone get a car! *Someone shoot this asshole! *Aah! *Aah, no! *No, why me? I didn't do it, my goodness! *Oh, that was dumb! *I'll be sure, you'll be dead! *What the hell? *You got a nice ass baby! *Now, this is fun! *Where's the barrel around here? *Do this for me before! *Easy! *A candy from a dead baby! *What kind a neighborhood is this? *When I catch your ass, you're dead! Strici *Move that piece of crap! *Move on, dickface! *Can you believe in this asshole? *Get off of my way! *Get out of the road, asshole! *Let's go, time is pimping money. *Stay cool, boss. *Hey, easy up there G, need some action? *Need some peace for the night? *Watch yourself asshole! *Beat it, just beat it. *Relax baby, just one of my girls. *It's all you got, bitch? *You lucky, my hoses are okay. *You ugly bastard! *Ah, and I just got a little job. *You want something moron? *Hehe, watch it bitch! *Jackass! *Get out of the road, shitface! *Ah shit, my new jacket. *You need a new job honey? Stop at my office baby. *Uhm baby, yout sweet damn, what's up with you baby? *You want some of this, I will make you my bitch! *Hey, you are an ugly bitch, ugly out of my way. *You're going down! *What you got, chump? *Slow your ass down! *Relax.. be cool man, be cool. *Hey man, chill, not me. *Come on bro', I need this wheels. *What the hell are you doing? *You pay for this! *Though guy, huh? *Get the hell off me! *That shit almost kill me. *Put the closes out. *Come on Taxi, come on! Bandák Kubaiak *Where do he come from? *My arm, my life, my head! *You better stop running now! *I'm starting my own thing now! *One, two, you gonna getting in the face! *Hey man, qué pasó man? *''Cojones!'' *''Qué carajo!'' *''Maricón, que pasa?'' *You're so hard, chica! *Take me out! *''Gringo estúpido!'' *Your arms, and then your legs. *You don't scare me, put the gun down stupid. *No no, not my baby, kill you! *Hey, who are you? *Where the hell am I? *''Gracias, medico!'' *Psiu! Taxi! *You're really irritating me man! *I am not happy, man. *Out of my way man. *''Oye, qué te pasa'', man? *Step out, man. *Don't bull that shit, man! *Do you know how will this going to cost!? *You're in trouble man! *''Oye, no te lo crea'', man. *One day this will be my town, man. *I am Cubano man! *''Tú quieres un cafecito?'' *Asshole! *Hey you man, you want something? *People walking here! *''Asesino!'' *''Oye que te mato!'' *''En la cara'', you asshole! *This will cost you, you in trouble. *I love this, this is a disaster. *You better pull that trigger, man! *I will kill you man. *You crazy or something? *''Dáme ese carro, cabrón!'' *Oh yeah! *I believe this belongs to me! *Where are we man? *''Gracias'', man.. *I'll run your ass, man! *You wanna get out of the way? *Move your stupid ass! *You're blocking the freaking road, man! *You better watch your hands, man! *''Hola, comandante!'' *''No me gusta!'' *''Este es mi pueblo!'' *You see my face, keep walking! *You wanna feel the rage, man? *I don't believe you hit my car, man! *''Esto no me gusta!'' *''Es que no me creo man!'' *''Chico, esto no puedo ser!'' *Every time with you, man. *Always something, man. *I said, you understand me now, man? *You trying to throw me over? *Funny? I will show you funny! *How many times, man? *I don't like fighting man, that's not what I want! *Hey man, that's not fair! *''Policía!'' This guy is throwing to run me out! *I will battle you out. *I will get out of my city and kill you! *Do you realize, you know? *Stay back! *You don't know what I'm saying? *Now you feel the rage! *''Gracias, pana!'' *I need a ride, taxi! *C'mon guy, move that shit! *''Hola perro,'' move that shit! *Hey chico, you better say sorry! *I think we gonna have a problem here man. *This is my brand new freaking car! *I will murder you man! *This is getting ridiculous! *Man, you wanna go fishing? *You cabrón, asshole! *Get back here! *I will show you the middle finger! *''Estoy encabronado!'' *I'm gonna drop you bro! *What my boss gonna say it? *I plan my flag here, man. *This belongs to my hermana! *He took my cash! *Taxi, taxi! *Move your ass, amigo! *I am not interested, amigo. Diaz bandája *Move, c'mon! *What you doing for? *Move that damn vehicle! *Careful, hey get lost! *You in the way! *Hey, we are trying to do business over here! *Move, don't push me. *Excuse me, this car belongs to Diaz! *You hit me, now I hit you! *Stupid idiota! *It's expecting a big real shipment from Colombia! *He steals the money back! *Do you got anything to say to yourself? *Move, dickhead, idiota! *You better move though guy! *Nobody screws with me! *Nobody screws with Diaz' men! *I pay muscles. *Okay amigo, okay! *What you thinking, dickhead? *Oh, you are really scary... *Diaz' will want you death, dickhead! *We all got guns, bad boy! *You really want to get killed, amigo? *You can't do that! *What you doing, though guy? *Give me that! *I work for Diaz, idiota! *What we are supposed to be, man? *Honey's Taxi! Vercetti bandája *Oh come on, come on, move! *We got work to do asshole, what are you doing? *Whoa you see that? This town is full of morons! *Do you want me to deal with them? *Look out! *Are you drunk or something? *Hey, these shoes are new! *Why do you do that for? *Should I kill them? *He's been hit, everybody alright? *What's going on? *Forget about Mario! *You better tell him, Mario! *Hey Mario, I never asked you sister about it man! *I wouldn't do that, I got those clothes you want it. *Careful asshole! *Asshole! *Do you know who we work for? *Come here, prick! *We do that for living asshole! *Hey! Look at her, I didn't want like this! *Why you hit me asshole? *Why did I do to you? *Give me a break asshole! *Can we still drive? *Take it easy! *I didn't mean nothing. *What is this? *I've always been loyal, get off! *You can't jack me, who do you think I am? *You kidding me? *Get lost or I'll kill you! *Get lost, get out of here! *We got a problem here. *Where are we? *Who brought us here? *Yeehee! Taxi! Cabbie! *Move, come on, move! *Hey moron, move! *Drive, asshole! *Relax! *Don't push the Mario man! *Wow they hit us! Should I tell that? *I don't want the cops here, let's get out of here! *You did what? *I told myself, Mario, take it easy! *What should I do about her, I hate that woman! *She always give me a hurt time. *What hurt what we got? *You blind idiot, learn to drive! *Where do these people learn to drive? *Come on asshole, you nearly hit me! *Look at that, now that's a woman! *Talk to me, don't hit me! *Easy, shoot them, not me. *Get of me! *You can't jack us! *We need that, now get lost. *Who's got the map? *I got my money on three wives! *Call my wife, kill her at over. *Do you know who we are, asshole? *Hey asshole, move, move! *Hey, what's the supreme? *Heey, stay back! *Come on, don't push me! *Keep going, keep going! *Hey hey, it's Mr. V! *Tommy, you gonna love this! *You got problem with the street kids. *You got to listen to this one man! *Where we going now boss? *Do you know I've been loyal? *Hey prick, come in, we gonna kill you. *Asshole, I see you asshole! *My lord, this is a heaven! *I gotta hit you back! *This town is screwed! *I think this belongs to me! *Call my mother! *Whoa, I can't believe that! *Taxi over here! *Taxi! Járókelők Kék overallos afrikai férfi *Move that piece of shit! *Yo, get out the way! *Hey, you're in my way, dog. *Yo, hey yo yo move! *You're blocking the traffic! *You're blocking up the streets! *Excuse me, cat! *Do you don't see me or something, brother? *Yo, be careful in that, man. *Yo, easy brotha! *I'll get my union on you! *Careful, docks is a dangerous place! *Money just hit my wheels! *I know you hit my car, dog! *I know you did that, I can't believe this is happening! *Hey son, you just hit my ride! *Fresh from Singapore? *I got some good stuff... *I'm always getting a deal with Jimmy. *Welcome to Vice City! *I got flamingos, two for one! *You looking a sell-buy or something? *Yo, you're trying to kill me man !? *Yo, you better be careful, easy! *Mad man! *Yo, you 73th kid! *Yo, you got a death wish, son! *Easy son, you nearby killed me! *Yo, yo, yo, yo, you got a brother? *Yo, no shoot man, no shoot!!! *I just want to make a deal, yo, I just want to make a deal! *Hey, officer, I don't know nothing man! *Yo, yo, yo, yo be easy man, aw shit! You trying to jack me! *Ai, yo, yo, ai! *Yo, what's up? What's going on dog? *You're trying to take my whip son! *I earn that money by jacking people man! *It's my money, it's my cheese. *Yo, stay away from me yo! *Yo, I sell everything you want yo! *Yo yo yo, Taxi, brother! Mexikói csaj *Get out of the way! *This don't look carnaval, get out of the road man! *Eat it on the Giggle Cream! *You in the way, idiota! *''Oye marimbero!'' *Hey idiota, mamífero. *I'm a woman. *Can't you see or something? *Do you like me? *You hit my car, then I hit your face! *''PUTA'', my car! *Why you do that for? *Are you blind or idiot? *I'll shot the car on you eyes! *I'll kill you! *''Cálmate, por qué te aceleras?'' *I just want me a good match. *Get me a beauty partner. *I'm going to the Malibu discoteca! *I'm going dancing porque soy preciosa! *She stole my man! *Hit me! *You're always looking at the girls, uh? *''Oye, o qué estás fumando?'' *You piece of trash! *I'll bust your ass for this. *My momma hit harder than you! *You got woman clothes, amigo. *I am not appreciate at you, I kill you! *You animal, you want to fight? *Hey, you don't wanna be stupid. *I got a lot of brothers, though guy! *I'm a lady! *Hey, let me see the other girl! *HEEY, I got a lot of brothers, mamífero! *''MAMÍFERO!'' *You're bulling ladies uh? Come here! *Hey. that's my money! *I need that for my operation! *I need that money! *You must buy a woman. *Hey hey, Taxi, por favor! en:Dialogues in GTA Vice City Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Dialógusok